


Crazy Familiy Shenanigans

by XXxJayexXx



Series: Thanksgiving Event [1]
Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Crazy Family, Drabble, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Thanksgiving, thanksgiving drabble event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXxJayexXx/pseuds/XXxJayexXx
Summary: Nozel x reader drabble from my Thanksgiving Drabble event on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Thanksgiving event prompt #5. “Crazy family shenanigans” Nozel Silva x reader

“Are they always like this?” You whispered quietly toward your nobel of a boyfriend.  
“Unfortunately yes.” He answered as he rubbed furiously at his temples, as he continued watch his three younger siblings argue back and forth.  
“I want the last turkey leg!” Screamed Solid as he made a grab for the last leg of the deliciously cooked bird.  
“No it’s mine, besides you already had one!”, Nebra yelled back as she too made a grab for the leg.  
“Well you losers are both wrong, because that turkey leg belongs to me.” Noelle stated matter of factly as she too added her hand into the mix.  
“Who you calling a loser, Trash?!” Both Solid and Nebra screamed simultaneously, and from there the three siblings agrueing got sufficiently worse.  
“So much for a nice Thanksgiving family dinner.” You comment as you leaned back in your chair. “Your family is weird.”  
“I take quite a offense to that. He said before yelling out, “All of you knock it off. Your acting like spoiled children!” Then he turns to look at you. “My family is not as weird as yours, and stop slouching it is improper of a nobleman’s future wife.”  
“Yeah well whatever.”, you huffed as you straightened up. “My family may be weird, but at least their not screaming over a turkey leg. So I think your crazy family’s shenanigans win “The Who’s family’s crazier contest.”  
“Touché!”


	2. Thanksgiving Event Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from my Thanksgiving Event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post them.

1\. “Meeting the family for Thanksgiving”

2\. “Let’s make a wish on the wishbone”

3\. “Cooking Thanksgiving together”

4\. “I hate Black Friday shopping”

5\. “Crazy family shenanigans”

6\. “Pie eating contest”

7\. “Thanksgiving dinner”

8\. “What I’m thankful for”

9\. “Thanksgiving Day parade”

10\. “I’m never celebrating Thanksgivings again”

11\. “My food’s the best”

12\. “Where’s the Cranberry sauce?”

13\. “What’s your favorite past Thanksgiving?”

14\. “What’s your favorite food?”

15\. “Um…How do you cook a turkey?”

16\. “What’s your recipe for…”

17\. “What’s your favorite pie?”

18\. “Where are you putting all that food?”

19\. “This could be a new tradition”

20\. “Your Grandma is a saint”


End file.
